


Relax, Ryan

by spookymadej



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved, Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Anyways, Cute, F/M, Fluff, but they never have a thing, buzzfeed unsolved - Freeform, hes so whipped for shane, i love sara, i love them, lots of fluff, oblivious!shane, ryan bergara - Freeform, ryan gets fucking drunk man, sara is mentioned, shane madej - Freeform, shyan, spookymadej, this is cute i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 11:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12747390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookymadej/pseuds/spookymadej
Summary: Ryan never wanted to throw this party in the first place, but boy is he glad he did.





	Relax, Ryan

Ryan tapped his foot nervously as he waited for his mother to leave the house. He isn’t like this, he never rebels, he’s never broken the rules. What changed? 

Maybe it was the fact he’s a senior in high school now, or maybe it’s his new found feelings for his friend he wishes to impress. 

Ah, Shane.

They’ve been friends for years now, but only just recently did Ryan realize that he liked Shane's hugs a little more than would be considered friendly. He liked being around Shane, he liked when Shane played with his hair, when they tease each other. 

He just really likes Shane. 

And it wasn’t until his breakup with Helen that Ryan knew that he didn’t like girls like that. It was almost like Shane and Helen had reversed roles - Shane becoming the crush and Helen the best friend. 

Helen, though mad when the breakup first happened, is the only one to know about Ryan's sexuality. He hasn't defined it yet, which there’s no rush to, but all he know is that he really is in love with Shane. And God, Ryan really wants to impress him tonight with this party.

By no means is Shane a bad influence, Ryan just feels like he needs to impress the taller boy, get his attention.

“Ry, dude, calm down,” Shane suggested, setting a hand on the bouncing leg of Ryan. “You’re being more obvious by acting like this, just take a deep breath…”

Only Ryan couldn’t take a deep breath because, not only is he throwing a party when his parents are going out of town, but Shane’s hand is on Ryan’s leg. How could he even think about breathing? And to add onto that, Ryan was planning to come out to Shane tonight. He was just a bundle of nerves.

“I can’t...I have to tell you something important and...this party, man,”

“Calm down, it’s okay,”

“I know, I know. Just--What if she finds out?” 

“She won’t find out,” Shane reassured for, what seemed like, the tenth time that evening. 

“Who won’t find out what?” Ryans mom asked, walking into the room. She was wearing a nicely fit navy dress and was in the middle of putting in her left earring. She seemed to be rushed.

“Uhh, uhh…” Ryan stumbled. 

“Sara won’t find out that I like her,” Shane sputtered out, his face flushing as he looked at Mrs.Bergara. Ryan’s heart sank as he gave his best friend a confused look, only to get a ‘later’ mouthed in response.

“Well isn’t that lovely, Shane,” She smiled, throwing on her jacket. “Now I gotta get going, Ryan. Money is on the counter for dinner...uh… your father and I will be home tomorrow evening. As per usual, call if there’s an emergency. Have a good weekend, sweetie, and I’ll see you tomorrow,” She leaned over, kissing Ryan on the head, then rushed out to the car where Mr.Bergara had been waiting.

And with that, she was gone. Which meant Ryan could relax, but now he was even more nervous and on top of that, his heart was just shattered. 

“Can you relax now? We gotta set up and get this party started.”

Sure enough, only minutes short of an hour later, Ryan’s living room was full of people. Of course, he was a nervous wreck the whole time.

Empty cups here, potato chips there. It was an endless cycle of Ryan yelling at people to clean up their mess and to take their make out sessions elsewhere. He really wished he could relax.

Finally, Shane had caught up to him after hanging around Sara all night. The taller boy could feel the stress levels of Ryan from across the room.

“Dude, you really gotta chill,” Shane ordered, handing Ryan a beverage he could only assume contained alcohol. “Drink some of this and you’ll feel better,”

“You know I don’t drink unless someone is around,” Ryan pushed the drink back into Shane’s hand, his annoyance evident. 

“Look around you! There’s at least 50 people here. And I’m here, I won’t let you do anything dumb!” Shane smiled, handing the drink back to Ryan. 

“You’re too caught up in Sara to make sure I don’t do anything dumb,” Ryan stated. “Which, by the way, thanks for telling me you like her.” 

“Ryan, no it’s not like that,” Shane tried to explain, but Ryan had already downed most of the drink and began walking away.

“Save it. Go have fun.” 

___

Ryan downed his third drink as he sulked on his couch watched all the party goers dance up against each other. He really hated this idea, but his mind is becoming too foggy to even comprehend what was happening anymore. All he knew was that he’s mad at Shane, but couldn’t remember why. 

After what seemed like hours, he felt the cushion underneath him sink, indicating someone else sat down next to him. 

Speak of the devil, it was Shane. 

“Are you mad at me?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“I don’t remember,”

“Was it because I never told you I liked Sara?”

Ryan thought for a minute before it all registered in his head. He took a deep breath, turning to face Shane.

“Yeah, fuck you,” Ryan stated, point blank. He started to tune out what Shane was saying. He felt a sudden urge to spill his heart, a sudden urge to just tell shane everything. Why though? Why? He was mad at him, why tell him now?

“Listen, Ry, I don’t like her, alright? It was a ploy to get your mo-”

“I’m gay,” Ryan blurrted out, interrupting Shane.

“You’re what?” Shane asked, puzzled. 

“I’m gay, at least I think I am. I don’t know all I know is that I’m really into guys,”

“Ry, I’m proud of you but, but you’re drunk. Don’t you want to wait until you’re sober to tell me?” Shane placed a hand on Ryan’s arm, really wanting to make sure his friend wouldn’t regret telling him all this in the state he’s in. 

“No no, because then I’d never have the courage to tell you.” Ryan slurred, leaning his head closer to Shane. “I gotta tell you a secret,”

Shane leaned in, his right ear right near the shorter boys mouth. 

“I’m totally in lo-” right then and there, the sound of gasps filled the room, followed by the unmistaken voice of Mrs.Bergara shouting Ryan’s name. 

“Oh, shit!” Shane yelped, pulling away from Ryan, who looked like a deer in headlight. 

“Am I gonna get in trouble?” Ryan asked, his voice lowering as he looked up at Shane, who looked just as scared as Ryan.

“You won’t deal with this alone.”

__

The next morning was total hell for Ryan. 

After spending hours cleaning the house and apologizing to his mother, who had returned home because the hotel had been shut down, Ryan finally got to sleep around 4AM. 

Shane stayed the night, only because he was helping Ryan clean. 

Mrs.Bergara woke the boys up at 7AM to get them to clean the rest of the house. She felt bad, but it’s what had to get done in order to punish Ryan. 

“You were so drunk,” Shane snicked, picking up beer bottles off the side table. 

“I can tell, my head is fucking killing me,” Ryan sneered back, carefully placing a bottle into the bag, making as little noise as possible. “I only had three drinks!”

“Looks like someone can’t handle their alcohol,” the taller boy teased, jokingly pushing Ryan. 

“I’m just glad I didn’t say anything stupid last night,” Ryan laughed. 

Shane stayed silent. 

“Right? Shane I didn’t say anything stupid?”

No response. 

“Fuck, man, at least tell me what I said,” Ryan begged, putting the last of the garbage into the bag. 

“We should probably talk about it, I don’t know, somewhere private,”

__

Ryans heart was beating out of his chest as he followed Shane into Ryan’s room. 

What did he say? How stupid did he sound? Does shane hate him? Obviously he doesn’t because he’s still here, but what if it’s an act?

“Listen, Ry, sit down.” Shane was surprisingly calm, the complete opposite of Ryan. 

Ryan repeated ‘relax’ in his head, but it sure as hell wasn’t working. 

“We were, uh, we were talking about Sara. You were mad at me for not telling you that I like her. Which, side note by the way, I don’t. It was just a ploy to get your mom off our case.”

Ryan sighed, relieved. “You don’t like her?”

“Yeah, but that’s besides the point. When I was explaining that to you, you interrupted me and told me that…”

Shane paused. Ryan’s heart sped up. 

“...that you’re gay. Or at least you’re extremely attracted to males.”

Now it was Ryan’s turn to stay silent. 

“And, I want to tell you right now that I have no problem if you are gay, but I just feel like you should know that you, I don’t know, came out to me.”

Silence.

“And, fuck, I don’t know what else to say, Ryan. I’m sorry you didn’t properly get to come out to me.”

Silence. 

“Is this why you and Helen broke up?”

Ryan nodded yes.  
“Does she know?”

Again, he nodded. 

“Does anyone else know?”

He shook his head no. 

“We’re the only two?”

He nodded once more.

“Please say something,”

“Do you hate me?” Ryan finally spoke up. “Do you hate me?”

“Hate you? Ryan, I could never hate you. This doesn’t even change my opinion on you.” Shane reassured, placing his hand on his friends thigh. 

“You’re not going to judge me?” Ryan kept his eyes focused in front of him, not daring to look at Shane. For Ryan’s eyes were full of tears, but little did he know that Shane’s eyes were in the same state.

“Ryan, I would never judge you. How could I judge you for liking guys when, fuck I can’t believe we’re doing this right now, but how can I judge you for liking guys when I like guys too?” Shane’s eyes finally released the tears. He sniffled as he wiped them away. 

Ryan’s head snapped to face his friend. 

“You…” 

Shane nodded, once again, wiping the tears. Ryan followed suit, until finally they embraced each other in a well-needed hug. 

“I love you,” Ryan whispered, burying his head into Shane’s neck. 

“I love you too, buddy.” Shane replied. Ryan pulled back. 

“No no, not in the friend ‘buddy’ type of way, Shane. I love you in the ‘I want to hold your hand’ type of way. The “I want to be in your arms and never let go’ type of way. I love you in the ‘I never want to spend anytime away from you’ type of way. Shane Madej, I’m so fucking in love with you and it hurts,” 

“It doesn’t have to, because I love you too.” 

And without a second to spare, the two were locking lips. 

Ryan never felt more relaxed.

**Author's Note:**

> fhukdhujdsjew this is so cheesy and rushed and bad but i came up with the idea and wanted to get it out there omg im so sorry
> 
> (also follow me on tumblr: spookymadej)


End file.
